


3ème sexe

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули не вписывается в рамки одного пола. Азирафаэля это устраивает.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	3ème sexe

_J’ai pas envie de la voir nue  
J’ai pas envie de le voir nu  
Et j’aime cette fille au cheveux longs  
Et ce garçon qui pourrait dire non_

_Et on se prend la main  
Une fille au masculine  
Un garçon au féminin  
Et eux ne valaient rien  
Et on n’en a plus besoin_

Indochine «3ème sexe»

Если подумать, Азирафаэль видел Кроули в чисто мужском образе всего несколько раз. В Риме, где его несколько портил неуместный лавровый венок (Кроули не был ни императором, ни победителем Олимпийских игр), и в театре «Глобус». Стена, окружавшая Сад, не считалась: тогда они оба были одеты в нечто бесформенное, различавшееся разве что цветом, ибо другой одежды не имели.

В 33 году нашей эры Кроули ходил в абайе и накидывал на голову широкий и длинный шарф, который совершенно не скрывал кадык. Кроули это не волновало, окружающих тоже. Их даже змеиные глаза не смущали. Если бы не привычка пригвождать осуждённых к кресту, обрекая на мучительную смерть, потомки долго завидовали бы тому, как они относились к разного рода странностям.

В восемнадцатом веке Кроули принципиально отказывался от корсета («У меня всё в порядке с позвоночником, спасибо») и сочетал мужские бриджи и сапоги с блузками из шёлка и женскими шляпками.

В 1980-е наступило настоящее раздолье. Кроули влюбился в постпанк и новую волну, надевал кожаные юбки поверх джинсов, щеголял в блузке с рукавами-фонариками и куртке-косухе. Никто не крутил пальцем у виска и не свистел издевательски вслед.

Сейчас же на экстравагантно одетых людей в Лондоне пялились исключительно туристы. Остальные не обращали на них внимания. Зелёный ирокез у девушки? Мужчина в мини-юбке? Подумаешь, мы и не такое видели.

Кроули подбирал к смокингу туфли-лодочки, придирчиво рассматривал футляры с нежно-сиреневой помадой и чёрной подводкой для глаз. Собирал отросшие волосы в хвост или оставлял распущенными.

Он не рисовался, не бросал вызов обществу сочетанием мужского и женского. Существовало одно правило: вещи должны быть стильными. Всё.

Наверное, так сложилось потому, что изначально все ангелы и демоны бесполы. А вот с телом — это как повезёт. Какое достанется, таким и будут тебя воспринимать на Земле и за её пределами. Азирафаэля устраивал облик мужчины средних лет. Кроули любил экспериментировать, и Азирафаэль не собирался его осуждать.

— Подскажешь мне, какие местоимения использовать? — однажды спросил он. Они планировали отужинать в новом ресторане японской кухни, и Кроули выудил из шкафа синие джинсы и светло-зелёное кимоно с мелкими голубыми цветочками, заплёл волосы в косу и подвёл глаза. — Я боюсь запутаться и расстроить тебя, мой дорогой.

Кроули беспечно махнул рукой:

— Используй, какие тебе удобно. Мне всё равно.

— В Интернете пишут…

— Я не хрупкая фиалка, ангел. Меня не оскорбить… местоимением. Идём, столик забронирован на пять тридцать.

Азирафаэль поспешил за ним и подумал, что зря переживал по этому поводу. Не имело значения, желал ли Кроули подчеркнуть, что он не вписывается в бинарную гендерную систему и является чем-то третьим, или ему просто нравилось брать лучшее из обоих миров. Он принимал Азирафаэля таким, каким он был. Азирафаэль отвечал ему тем же. И ни один из них не пытался изменить себя в угоду другому.

Разве не это главное?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
